gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Vahaelor
Maester Vahaelor is a recurring character in the first, second, third, fourth and sixth seasons. He did not make any appearances in the fifth season. Vahaelor was the Maester of Snake Mount and a loyal servant of House Dragen. He was an esteemed and veteran member of the Citadel. He played a major role in the education and care of Lucius Dragen, Mira Dragen, Erik Dragen, Domeric Dragen and Garth Dragen. Biography Background Vahaelor was born across the Narrow Sea in Meereen. He was born in a rich, well-educated Valyrian family. His father was a nobleman who rose high in Meereenese politics. When he was 15, a rival family raided his home and began killing his entire family, selling him and his sister, Saela as slaves to Zhaznez zo Nezz, a Great Master. Whatever cruelties Vahaelor and his sister went through is unknown, but Vahaelor and Saela managed to escape from captivity but were ratted out by a Meereenese prostitute, working for the Great Masters. Vahaelor was forced to watch as several masters raped and killed his sister. He finally ran away from Meereen. Vahaelor vowed for revenge. Traumatized by his sister's horrible death, he was trained by a Bravos swordsman who taught him the necessary means to defend himself. He returned to Meereen and killed his former master, as well as several members of his family's rivals. After he exacted his revenge, Vahaelor led a relatively quiet and peaceful life in Lys. It was in Lys when he met a young girl, named Minela Hotatis, who was enslaved by a brothel owner and forced to work as a prostitute. Vahaelor fell in love with her and managed to free Minela and flee from the brothel owner. Vahaelor lived with Minela in the small town of Volon Therys and managed to impregnate her. However, the brothel owner tracked both of them down and killed the pregnant Minella and attempted to attack Vahaelor but failed and died. This filled Vahaelor with more grief and sorrow. Vahaelor left Essos for good and set sail for Westeros. He arrived in Oldtown where he joined the Order of Maesters and tried to spend the rest of his life in peace and to help people with as little violence as possible. He was sent to Snake Mount where he served House Dragen. Appearance and character In his youth, the loyal and dedicated Vahaelor possessed a dry sense of humor and sarcastic wit. It was said that Vahaelor possessed his father's defiance and that his mentor in the Citadel reflected upon Vahaelor's considerable knowledge and potential; he also considered his pupil a lot wiser than him, if somewhat headstrong. Often seen wise beyond his years, his humble and soft-spoken demeanor belied his hidden warrior prowess. Over time, Vahaelor lost some of his youthful audacity and assumed the role of a more cautious and conservative mentor to all Dragen children. Vahaelor possesses typical Valyrian white hair and violet eyes. Over the course of time Vahaelor was forced to walk with a cane due to back problems. Some people believe that Vahaelor secretly is a Targaryen but he disproves of the myth as Vahaelor was born and grew up across the Narrow Sea in Meereen, and has no Targaryen ancestry that he is aware of. Category:Maesters Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Status: Alive Category:Characters from Essos Category:House Dragen Category:Characters from Meereen Category:Waking the Demon Category:Characters with purple eyes Category:LordOfTheNeverThere